The Bet
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Naruto bet Sasuke he couldn't get a girlfriend to help him revive his clan, Sasuke bets Naruto he couldn't get a girlfriend because of his dense nature. The loser would of have to give up his dream of his either killing a brother or give up his dream of being Hokage there could be only one winner for this bet.
1. The Bet

Prologue The bet

There were days that one person wanted to be left alone, and today was the day that Sasuke Uchiha the second to last survivor of the Uchiha clan besides his accursed brother he wanted to kill so badly, he just wanted to be alone in his chambers. He had a lot to think about in his chambers besides killing his brother, oh yes for once the Uchiha prodigy was thinking something else that had nothing to do with his brother, it had something to do with that an annoying blonde-haired person had said to him.

* * *

Flashback

_There he stood looking carelessly down at his ex-teammates Sakura, Naruto, and looking at his replacement Sai and his ex-sensei temporary replacement. He was informed that Kakashi was in the leaf hospital recovering and was replaced by __Yamato__ as he recovered._

_They were in the destroyed chamber of his room of one of Orochimaru's many hideouts, since the art-ninja used his beast jutsu and blew up his room to kingdom come. They shared a brief conversation but he wasn't interested in small talk he was more interested in Naruto and why was he pursuing him._

_They went down through memory lane reminding each other why the bond they formed was broken those years ago and why Sasuke left the village. He swooped down to Naruto level placing an arm around his shoulder facing the opposite direction as Naruto looked in the north and he to the south. _

_They were silent taking in the moment, Sakura, Sai and Yamato tried to ready themselves in case the runaway ninja tried to pull some sort of tricks or worse. Naruto remained calmed out of the three as the Uchiha began to speak to him._

"_Come to think of it Naruto…" He paused, "Wasn't it your dream to become Hokage?" _

_Naruto shifted his head to take a good look at his best friend_

"_If you had the time to be chasing after me, shouldn't you have been using that time to be training or something like that?" _

_Naruto was silent holding a firm face, "Am I not right?"_

_Sakura was stunned to hear what the Uchiha had said to the blonde teenager as they continued to listen to the prodigy._

"_I spared you by a whim because I didn't want to stoop down to __**his **__level but…" He pulled out his sword, "…This time around…you lose your life…because of my passing whim…"_

_Naruto remained calm but he spoke to him, "No way can a man who cannot save one friend become Hokage." _

_Sasuke was nearly done pulling out his sword._

"_Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Then he said, "Tell me this Sasuke…was it not __**your**__ dream to __**revive**__ the Uchiha Clan?"_

_Sasuke stopped pulling out his sword; Sakura knew that was dangerous territory Naruto was trending on, her face turned to worry once those words were spoken, Yamato and Sai on the other hand were being cautious around the Uchiha for they did not know the extent of his true power._

"_That is none of your concern of yours…" the raven-haired boy said coldly_

"_Well what if you were supposed to face your brother now and somehow you both managed to kill each other? Who would be left to revive your clan?" he shot back_

_At this time Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared catching the New Team 7 by surprise, Yamato breathed heavily as he looked at the pale Sanin and his assistant to his right._

'_Crap…this just keeps getting better' the brown haired man thought_

_Sasuke paused his assault the words the idiot spoke rang true, he was supposed to kill his brother and were to face his brother right now hypothetically speaking and those two fought to the death in the process of two the killing each other, who would be the one to revive the clan?_

"_Sasuke! Come up here boy!" Orochimaru's voice boomed startling the other ninjas with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto. The raven-haired teen ignored his statement focusing on Naruto's words, he was right, the moron was right. There was a sly grin on Naruto face much to the Uchiha's annoyance _

"_Why are you concerning yourself with this?" He asked, "I said it before dope, this is none of your concern."_

"_It may not be my concern cocktail boy, but I'm willing to make a bet with you." He said, Sasuke was calm for one second and then he started laughing hysterically._

"_BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA…" _

_That laugh creep even Yamato and Sakura out from his hysteria of laughing, a moment later he regained composure putting away his sword. _

"_Alight suppose I agreed to this bet which I'm not…pray do tell me what kind of bet are you willing to make me to supposedly revive my clan?" _

_Naruto smirked_

"_Humor me some more…" he said_

"_Sasuke did you not here lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto stomped his feet on the ground, "Get your stupid ass up here!"_

_Sasuke ignored the medical ninja much to his annoyance focusing only on Naruto, Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. _

'_Naruto is going to make a bet?" Sakura had to think what were they here for, rescue Sasuke or make a bet, she'll have to kill Naruto later._

_Yamato found his voice, "Naruto this is no time for a bet!" _

_Naruto had paid no attention to him as he continued to look at Sasuke, "Here's my propitiation: I bet you couldn't sway a girl to help you revive your clan."_

_Sasuke huffed in disbelief he was about to respond when Naruto cut him off, "I don't mean picking up some random girl to help you, I bet you couldn't sway a girl from the leaf to help you."_

_Sakura's jaw dropped, Sai face was giving a fake smile, Yamato face palmed himself, Kabuto was interested listening to this bet though he was furious with the prodigy, and Orochimaru face showed one of amusement as the jinchuurki container said this._

_He crossed his arms, 'Well, well, let's see what Sasuke choice is…' He chuckled lightly_

_Sasuke already thought of a two kunoichi right off the bat, one that was already here so charming Sakura was going to be a snap, or it could of have been that blonde hair girl…what was her name that Yamanaka girl was it Ino or something like that…wait a minute…what was he thinking? Was he really going to agree to this nonsense? Naruto continued his rambling._

"_I bet you couldn't use your charms to get that one girl that I am thinking of." _

"_Let me guess you're thinking about Sakura."_

_Naruto was speechless for a moment, 'How'd he know? Oh wait that was the obvious choice, think fast Naruto…'_

"_No, I don't mean her she'll fall for you to easy." _

"_WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura yelled, Naruto paled as he got a good look at her, Sakura had her murder face on, and he knew he was going to get it eventually, Yamato sighed in disbelief while Sai still held his face neutral. _

"_Alright, if not her who then?" He asked nonchalantly_

"_I don't want you picking up the girls who already have a crush on you or have previous crush on you, I want you to get a girl that hasn't looked your way…"_

"_Every girl who looks at me blushes at the sight Naruto!"_

"_Not all Uchiha-boy there is one." He said giving him a toothy grin_

"_Who is it?" he stated angrily _

"_I bet you couldn't get Tenten to help you revive your clan!" he shouted_

* * *

_Somewhere in the Training grounds of Konoha_

"_Achoo…" A brown-haired person sneezed as she was sparring with another prodigy from a different clan_

"_Bless you Tenten." He said_

"_Thanks Neji…" She shivered a bit_

"_You okay?" he asked_

"_I feel like someone was talking about me but not in a good way." She said wiping her mouth_

"_Hmph ignore it and focus on your opponent which is me!"_

* * *

_Back in Orochimaru's hideout _

"_Tenten…who is she again?" Sasuke racked his brain he remembers vaguely but Naruto stopped his train of thought_

"_She's on Neji Hyūga's team…"_

"_Oh…OH…!" _

_Then Naruto said, "If I win you have to return and stop your nonsense of killing your brother for a time."_

_Sasuke was about to protest but his pride got the better of him of humiliating Naruto, "Fine but I bet you couldn't get a girlfriend even for the likes of you and if I win you have to give up your dream of being Hokage and stop your nonsense of this chasing after me."_

"_Deal."_

"_What!" Sakura yelled_

_He lifted his hand and turned it sideways Sasuke removed his arm around his shoulder shaking his hand, "Prepare to lose moron."_

"_In your dreams Sasgay."_

* * *

Present day

Sasuke had all the time in the world same as Naruto to do this bet first one to get a girlfriend by anyway possible they agreed on would win and loser would have to do what the other said to do.

He frowned, 'No doubt I will be fighting for this Tenten girl since she's on Hyūga's team but the real question is who the girl was and what she looked like?'

Sasuke pondered this for the rest of the night, it was time to keep your 'friends' close but your enemies closer, he needed information about who she was before he jumped in and destroyed his chances at wining. However if he knew Naruto he would be equally determined to win this bet so he had to move quickly.

* * *

**LXD: Ok I know I'm going to get a lot of hate for leaving Uchiha's Heart unfinished but in my defense I left it alone and did research on fanfiction and experimented with different stories. I wanted to discover where my strength and weakness of writing fan-fiction lied in what area and I answered my question by writing it in different areas in comics, and cartoons so if any of you want to read what I've written so far please do so. On that note Uchiha's Heart revised and confession of the heart is up for adoption first two people to pm me to adopt gets it. Anyway, comment rate, subscribe…pray that this fan-fiction goes well…till the next chapter**


	2. Inflitration

Chapter 1 Infiltration of Konoha

The Next Day

"YOU STUPID FOOL!"

A loud boom was heard across the forest, birds flew as Naruto face was on the ground in the dirt. Sakura was fuming she could not believe that Naruto bet their comrade Tenten to help Sasuke revive his fallen clan slain by his brother.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Yamato sighed as Sai sat down next to him painting whatever came to mind paying no attention to the arguing teammates. Naruto groggily got up as he rubbed he head, when Sakura was fuming she was fuming.

"I thought…it would be a good idea…." He said in between pain breathes, "If I can explain…"

"NO!" She grabbed him by the collar, "Whatever explanation you have I don't want to hear it!"

"B-b-b-b-but…hear me out!" He begged, "I said it because I know that Sasuke wasn't going to come with us so I had to um…think…fast…"

"BAKA!" Sakura launched Naruto high into the air; he went spiraling through the air landing far away from them maybe like a mile. Yamato sweat-dropped while Sai continued to draw while giving his signature smile, the brown-haired shinobi stood from the log he was sitting on sighing in disbelieve at these two.

'How does Kakashi deal with this team?' He rubbed his temples leading the pack back to the Konoha, they been on the road for a day and already there has been an incident, he was hoping to avoid it as much as he could.

"Look here Sakura I know Naruto sometimes doesn't use his head at times…"

Sakura glared daggers at Yamato.

"Okay most of the times he's reckless but still why don't we hear him out, before we start pounding I sure there is a reasonable explanation for his action, no?"

The pinked hair kunoichi seemed to calm after hearing those words, she knows Naruto can be reckless, impatient, however this, this nonsense of a bet why did he do it? What was the real reason for this?

They walked the mile to find Naruto with swirls in his eyes on a tree hanging upside down with a black and blue on his cheek, from the looks of it, the pink hair teen hit him hard. Using his wood style, Yamato towed an unconscious Naruto back to the Land of Fire, which was a good week trip.

* * *

Orochimaru's Hideout

Sasuke was outside side training next to a waterfall on a wooden dummy, he was still thinking about what the moron Naruto had said the other day. 'Leaf Village is no more than a week journey on foot, but on by animal it's a two day-three day trip nonstop.'

However finding her was another problem Sasuke thought about it as he swung his blade, on the wooden dummy slicing diagonally making his mark. He still could not rack his brain around why he accepted the challenge in the first place, there had to be a reason why that loser had said this to him.

Naruto isn't always smart enough to pull a plan like that Nara guy, but since he pulled a lot of pranks before in the past it has enabled him to sometimes surprisingly out due his opponents, with every strike done to him Naruto stubbornness makes him one tough cookie to break. Naruto was a person not to be underestimated despite his looks.

With every strike he does, he moves become quicker and more damaging. He was doing a combo on the manikin slicing up, down, diagonal, across, before he dashed to the dummy kick flipping it sending a fireball towards toasting it to ashes.

He landed on his feet when he heard clapping; he turned to see not too far from him was Orochimaru smiling at this performance.

"Well done Sasuke…"

"Ngh…"

"I must speak with you about your little bet that you made with the jinchuurki container." He said with a small chuckle

"That is not your concern." He said flatly, "This is between me and that knucklehead of a meat wad."

"Come now boy, don't be that way after all, was it not I that has taught you the jutsu that you needed to learn?" The Snake Sanin crossed his arms putting his right under his left and fingers to his chin still smirking at the Uchiha, "After you are a wanted for leaving the Leaf to come train with me, getting out is not the same as getting in."

"I can handle myself quite fairly even against a few ninjas that will come my way."

"Perhaps yes or perhaps not…who knows?"

He growing irritated by the way, Orochimaru was mocking his skills; one he took pride in the most was his technique and skills he learned to hone in on, who does this man think he is?

"Are doubting me? I'm a force to reckon with."

"I don't doubt it Sasuke I really don't, you've shown satisfactory progress with your time here with me." He face turned to serious, "But what if they send out a legion of Leaf Shinobi after how would you cope? What if the fifth sends in your former sensei Kakashi Hatake to fight you, what then? You would be weary depleted of chakra and vulnerable to capture…do you really think that they will not prepare for you on the spot?"

Sasuke bit his lips for once he was speechless and no smart comment to say back to the Sanin, he was right, if he went to the land of fire now to the gate of the hidden leaf village the guards would sound the alarm or send request for help or send the ANBU ninjas after him, what then?

"Alright what did you have in mind?" He said through gritted teeth

Orochimaru smirked, "Walk with me and I tell what you should do for this wager and you can win it. I will allow you to leave tonight."

* * *

One week later

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato all stood before none other than the 5th Hokage who happened to be the granddaughter of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, her name Tsunade Senju. Her medical assistant Shizune was besides her holding a pig.

Tsunade was at her desk with her hands folded in front of her face as she looked at Naruto firm look, "So, what the verdict?"

"We aren't giving up on Sasuke!" he said in a firm voice, Yamato had a small grin on his as he looked at the young ninja from the corner of his eye. Sakura was with her arms folded and looking nastily at her blonde companion, Tsunade noticed this in her student. Sai had a neutral face but his eyes told different.

"Sakura, you been giving Naruto the stink eye ever since you walked in here. What is bugging you?"

Sakura unfolded her arms going to her master; she leaned in her ear, Tsunade face turned from that of determination to rage within the millisecond. She glared daggers at the blonde-hair jinchuurki as he started to sweat bullets by the second, once the pink hair medic was done.

Silence ruled the air around them and then Tsunade stood up slammed her hand hard on her desk nearly breaking it into pieces as her voice was heard even from the outside.

"YOU MORON! YOU BET TENTEN TO SASUKE TO HAVE AS HIS GIRLDFRIEND TO HELP WITH REVIVAL OF HIS CLAN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

The whole area around the Hokage tower stopped to look up at the tower wondering what has taken place, the building was underneath the Hokage monument of their previous leaders.

Somewhere else on a mission with Team Guy

"Achoo!" Tenten once again sneezed into her sleeve much to Neji's annoyance.

"Gesundheit! Tenten that 20th time this week, are you sure you are not catching a cold?" he stated in annoyance

"Neji for the billionth time I'm alright." She was easily getting annoyed with Neji asking the same questions repeatedly, "It must be the dust we are kicking up that's causing this."

"Fear not Tenten for the handsome blue beast Rock Lee will cover for if you cannot complete this assignment!" He appeared out of nowhere as he gave the brunette a flash of teeth and a thumbs up, "For if I fail I shall do 6000 laps around the leaf on my hands without stopping."

Neji and Tenten were glad Guy Sensei was not here to witness this, Tenten found her voice a little while later, "Umm…thanks…Lee…you are a pal…"

Lee wrapped his arm around the girl flashy his teeth again.

"How wish to be at the leaf village right now…," she groaned

Back at the Leaf in Hokage's tower

Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were dismissed for the day but Naruto was requested to stay behind to answer for his stupidity of a bet.

"Well Naruto I'm waiting for you to reply." The blonde haired woman tapped her fingers on the desk looking fiercely at the young boy; Naruto was already on the verge of crapping his pants as he stuttered for words.

Before he spoke Tsunade spoke up, "Naruto I've seen you do marvelous noble acts and I've seen you do stupid things as well, but out of all the idiotic things you do, out of all the nonsense, stupid acts you have done in the past none of those can compare to this."

He felt six inches tall before her glare, he didn't see the harm in it, it was the only to get through to him.

"Well you see Grandma…"

"And stop calling me grandma! I don't know how many times I've got to correct you on this but it's driving me nuts!"

He swallowed dryly, "Well you see it started when we were looking at Sasuke and stuff right?"

She eyed very carefully

"Well he told me 'wasn't it your dream to become Hokage?' and he also said 'if you had the time to be chasing after me, shouldn't you have been using that time to be training or something like that?' I responded back to him by saying 'No way can a man who cannot save…'"

"Get to the point!" she snarled at him

"Bottom line I told him that I was going to bet him that he couldn't use his charms to get a girl that didn't look his way…blah…blah…blah and I told him Tenten not once look at him and I told if he could make her his girlfriend and revive his clan he can forget about killing his brother and focus on restoring his clan…"

Shizune clicked her tongue not sure where this was headed, what was the point of this bet then?

"Naruto let me get this straight…" Tsunade said grimacing an eye, "You bet that Sasuke couldn't get Tenten to be his girlfriend…why and what were you thinking?"

Naruto twiddle his finger, "Well…I thought since he wanted to revive his clan I told him he had to get Tenten because she hasn't gone all gaga over him for once and I thought you know since killing his brother was all he could think about I told him that if were to face him and die along with him who would be left to see his clans restoration.

Suddenly it clicked for Tsunade her eyes went wide for a second then back to narrowness, she folded her hands to her lips as she closed her eyes thinking about what has been said. A moment of silence took hold of the office air; once again, she then opened them looking at the blonde teenager.

"You are dismissed and for the rest of the day there will be no more mission for you and your team to handle. I have a lot to think about Naruto about what you said, I will send word to Yamato to inform the other." She said

Naruto nodded before taking his leave, once outside the words Sasuke rang in his mind '_Fine but I bet you couldn't get a girlfriend even for the likes of you and if I win you have to give up your dream of being Hokage and stop your nonsense of this chasing after me.'_ Naruto clenched fist

"I'm not going to give up on you Sasuke and I will become Hokage someday that is my dream and I will win this bet of getting a girlfriend before you do." Naruto walked thinking about who the lucky woman who liked him very much.

Tsunade from her window looked at the blonde-teen pondering what he has said, "For once the idiotic child did something right…"

"What are you talking about Lady Tsunade?" Shizune was confused even more when her master turned to her

"I mean Naruto used a key element in this 'bet', Sasuke doesn't have one goal in mind he has two and Naruto despite throwing the cards down carelessly played them well. Sasuke's goal is kill his brother which is the obvious but after that, he wishes to settle down with someone to help with the restoration of the clan."

"Meaning instead of forcing him home, he comes looking for someone here and this person will be his focus instead of us." Shizune realized this as well

"Exactly but we need to make this known to only Team Kakashi and us. Send word to Yamato immediately about the situation; let no one else know about this and instruct him to do the same with the others." Tsunade said, Shizune nodded and wrote down what was said and called an the hokage called forth an ANBU.

When the owl mask ANBU appeared, she gave him the letter telling him to give it to Yamato and he will take care of the rest. The owl ANBU bowed and left in a puff of smoke.

"Now all we could do is wait…" she said

* * *

Evening

Two hooded figures arrived at the entrance of the Leaf village, 100 feet away that is, one of them was Sasuke who was not happy to be back here, but he had no choice. If he did not win this bet, Naruto would surely win and he would be forced to move back into the village as they agreed after he, Kabuto, and Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of fire.

He remembers Naruto calling after him his saying rang clear in his mind, _'In addition if I get a girlfriend first you two face pretty boy and you do not, you of your own free will go back to the village and not go back on you word! You got it!'_

He was starting to dislike that agreement; he gave an annoyed 'alight' so he stopped pestering him about it.

A feminine voice interrupted his train of thought, "Are you happy to be back in your old village Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke said nothing

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Focus on the mission Karin the sooner we find this Tenten character the sooner I can revive my clan."

The one named Karin grabbed hold of his arm saying seductively, "I could of has been the mother of you children if you wanted to Sasuke-kun…"

He shrugged her off going ahead of her, "Focus, once inside start scanning for Tenten."

"Meanie…" She said sticking her tongue out but in her mine, 'That's why I love you! Your dominant personality turns me on!'

Karin caught up to him, with his luck Sasuke hoped that he could get out of their ASAP after finding his target, he just hoped everything will go as planned.

* * *

**LXD: And I'm back, FYI: don't get used to regular updates but I will do this for the next three chapter sometime this month after I finish writing chapters for my other fan-fiction work. I'm back in college so we'll see how this plays out with this story as well, in other news check out Naruto Twist of Fate, it's a crossover with Assassin's Creed and finally comment, rate and subscribe, till the next chapter. **


End file.
